


Yandere

by when_imposter_sus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Yandere, god what the fuck am i doing, this is all ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_imposter_sus/pseuds/when_imposter_sus
Summary: Yandere Simulator 2 is a oc work featuring main yandere Hina and the gang. As they embark on yandere journeys.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. I hope it stays dark forever; I hope the worst isn't over...

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what the fuck im writing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Hina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to this amazing work of fiction . this is all a joke btw just prefacing you once again with that fact I do not support like actual yanderes or like animes with yanderes (???) at all. i just wanted to write about my ironic little ocs

Hina was always a good girl.

She always tried to follow exactly what her mother told her to do. She was always very... obedient. So, when her mother told her she was destined to become a yandere and go after the quote-on-quote, "boy of her dreams", Hina was euphoric. Finally, something that she could do to make her mother proud. The next day at school, she found the perfect boy. 

Eiji. 

He had short brown hair. A lopsided smile. Pink lips. Brown eyes, the same colour as the forest floor. A voice that sounded like honey and silk. He smelled like the cologne samples you may get from the mall, before realizing one bottle costs close to your entire year's allowance.

He was perfect.

The problem was, Hina wasn't exactly... attracted to men. She had never looked at a boy she knew was perceived as handsome to normal girls and thought wow, I'd like to date this man seriously. Of course, Hina wasn't exactly like the other girls. She has come from a long bloodline of esteemed yanderes, lasting generations and generations. Every yandere can only breed once. If Hina cannot find a matesprit, this will be the end of her family's bloodline forever. She can't let this happen. She will marry Eiji even if it's the last thing she ever does. She will love this boy even if she has to force herself to.

Then... he got a girlfriend. 

Sakura. His childhood friend. The girl next door. His favourite person in the world... they were together. Hina knows immediately what she needs to do. She grabs her yandere chainsaw that day before school and puts it in her backpack. When her mom greets her before school, she notices a strange lump in her daughter's yandere-coloured bag.

"Hina... what is that?" her mother questions nicely.  
"Oh... n-nothing... j-just my yandere chainsaw. You know."  
Her mother smirks, knowing exactly what her daughter's about to attempt. Her red eyes (all yanderes have red eyes) grow soft, and she makes a wish to the yandere gods.  
The wish she makes is as follows: that her daughter has a good first murder. That she gets the senpai of her dreams. 

That day during math, all Hina can see is red. The colour of the helpless female human's blood splattered on every wall of the school. The colour that will cover her medical gloves after the ordeal. The colour that will take weeks to wash out of her white button-up school uniform shirt. she can barely do her ninth grade math fractions in this state. She's too infatuated with this new feeling of freedom... the feeling that her senpai will one day be with her. It's not even about the guy himself, she could really care less about Eiji. It's about everyone else. Imagine the gratification she'll feel when she brings the boy home to her parents. Hina knows her mother will love him, and her father will be able to talk about sports with him. Her father is human and genuinely quite boring. Mundane. 

Anyways, she's getting sidetracked. When the bell rings, she knows Sakura will take an extra minute to get ready to go to lunch. While she's checking her makeup in the mini mirror she keeps in her hot pink Jansport backpack and putting her long, wavy, pink hair into a messy bun, Hina will close every door to the classroom and take out her yandere chainsawkind. 

Hina waits. She waits and waits for what feels like an eternity, until finally it happens. She clicks the home button on her hot pink iPod touch, showing her lock screen which consists of two male characters holding hands. They're dave and karkat, drawn by her favourite artist Ikimaru. The time reads 1:45. The period ends any minute now. 

The bell rings. Showtime.


	2. To be or not to be? That is the question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura doesn't have very long. Scary...

The plan worked perfectly. Sakura applied blush to her cheeks using her compact mirror as a guide. She is really really pretty, her highlighter really does pop. Hina kind of wishes deep down that her mother taught her how to do anything but be an esteemed yandere. That was always her 'purpose', and she was never even given a say in the matter. Hina's heart drops. Is she really going to kill this girl? For what reason, some thousand-year-old bloodline she had no choice to participate in?   
Coming up with a plan and acting it out are two polar opposites. Hina knows she has to do it. She doesn't have a choice. Her senpai is going to slip away right before her eyes if she doesn't.

Sakura gets up to leave. Hina has to stop thinking about this so hard, and just go for it. She doesn't have very much time left.

Hina unzips her backpack and grabs the chainsaw.

She then tries to start it before realizing she has no clue how to start a fucking chainsaw. How did she think she was going to confidently both start and hold a chainsaw half the size of her 5' nothing figure. Hina decides against starting the thing, and instead just hopes that the blunt force exerted by hitting someone over the head with a big pointy object alone will kill Sakura. She calmly walks up to the female, and then....

Hina trips.

Hina trips into Sakura. Into her arms. Her clumsiness has somehow now landed her in such a compromising position! Ugh!

Sakura is taken aback by her classmate landing in her strong, female arms. She looks down to see a brunette holding what seems to be a... chainsaw?

"What are you doing? Is that... Hina?" Sakura says, her voice almost quivering. Was this girl, possibly the girl that sits two rows behind her in math and english... plotting her murder?  
Hina springs back up, hoping Sakura doesn't run away. Dammit, she should've locked the classroom door. She looks Sakura in the eyes. They're an inhuman shade of pink. Is this girl even human? No... she can't b-be...  
"Are... you a yandere?" Hina blurts out, before thinking about the repercussions such questions could easily deliver. She could be killed for asking a fellow yandere about their status. This is just basic math.   
"Yes." Sakura says, removing her coloured contacts with the first knuckles of her pointer fingers as to not poke her eye out with her long pink acrylic nails. 

By unveiling her natural eye colour from the shield that is pastel pink coloured contacts, Sakura reveals bright red glowing eyes. Only a yandere can have such beautiful orbs.

"O-o-oh my yandere god!" Hina says, shocked. She wasn't expecting her to be so open about her yanderehood. It's usually a very sacred thing. Hina guesses it really depends on which of the yandere bloodlines you're from.

"I bet you were expecting me to be less open about my heritage, yeah? Well, us Tanakas tend to be less secretive with this kind of stuff." Sakura states.   
Hina was right. She's of the Tanaka bloodline! That really does explain a lot. Especially her height, standing at 6'1. Tanakas are known even in myths to be quite tall.  
"That's cool! My yandere bloodline is-"

Just then, before either of them can get another word out, Eiji bursts through the door. Fuck. Hina really should've locked it.   
This really is a quite... compromising position. Hina is still in Sakura's arms. She can only imagine what this looks like to him.

"Eiji! H-hello!" Sakura says, obviously nervous.  
"What in the hell is going on here?? SAKURA?? What are you doing with this girl???" He points at Hina. "Who the hell even are you??" That stings.  
Hina escapes from Sakura's tight grasp before running away. She doesn't want to get between whatever the fuck is about to go down between those lovebirds. or... as you could say...

ex-lovebirds.

Mission complete.


End file.
